Softball
by Akane Tendo
Summary: What happens when Akane isn't paying attention during a softball game? Read to find out!


Softball  
  
A/N: ACK! I'm leaving for a John Hopkins Summer Program and I gotta wake up in around 5 hours, and I just wrote this up! It took me 2 hours and I know that it truly sux. But it's a cute waffy fic so please read and review! C-ya soon Ukyou aka Alexandra Granger!!  
  
"Akane! If you get her out, we'll have a chance to win the game."  
  
Akane smiled saying, "I know. Don't worry."  
  
All softball players' eyes focused in on Akane.  
  
She pawed at the pitcher mound like a nervous horse, pounding the ball into her hand. Curling her arm back, she hurled the ball forward like a whip.   
  
"Strike one!"   
  
Akane beamed. Two more to go.  
  
Akane adjusted her grip on the ball as she readied herself for the next throw.  
  
Leaning slightly backward, she slashed her arm out, releasing the ball.  
  
"Strike two!"  
  
Akane could now hear her team cheering her on. "Come on Akane! You can do it! Go Akane!" Akane grinned at the encouraging comments.  
  
"Just one more to go. I won't let the team down," thought Akane.  
  
Reeling backward she tightened her hold on the softball when-  
  
"Oh!" Something horrible had caught her attention. Across the soccer field was Ranma, flirting with Ukyou. Akane had not noticed that the ball she had thrown had been intercepted, which was approaching with quite some speed toward her.  
  
"Akane! Watch out! The ball!" someone warningly screamed.  
  
Akane's eyes widened in surprise as a white spot came closer and closer until she could see no more.  
  
THWACK.   
  
Ranma quickly turned to an unpleasant sickening noise. "Akane!" Wait Ranma!" Ukyou yelled after Ranma's retreating figure. Wasting no time, he quickly sprinted over to Akane's side.   
  
"Akane! 'You okay?" He began to gently shake her. The growing throng of concerned students crowded around the couple. "What happened," questioned a student. "Don't you know? Akane got hit in the head with a ball," replied another.   
  
"Akane you klutz! Wake up already! " Ranma cried. Akane meagerly opened her eyes, moaning as she clutched her head. She blankly looked up at the circle of eager faces of her fellow classmates, and stupidly questioned, "Who are you people?" Everybody froze in astonishment. Frowning at her fiancé, Akane retorted, "Hey by the way, you rude pigtailed boy. I am not a klutz!"  
  
Scrambling to her feet, she stumbled forward, pushing away Ranma. She abruptly stooped in front of a hunched male student. "Who're you?" Akane scratched her head pondering deeply. Voodoo Spike Gosunkugi sighed with pleasure, muttering, "She spoke to me again."   
  
Ranma gazed on with the other students at Akane with ceaseless amazement. Could it be that she had lost her memory? There was only one way to find out.  
  
Ranma walked over to Akane, who was cluelessly asking people bizarre questions. He managed to overhear her ask one boy, "You look funny. Why?"  
  
Ranma shook his head as he steered Akane away from the crowd. "Akane, I gotta tell ya something."  
  
Akane looked up at Ranma innocently and laughed. "Hey pigtailed boy, who are you calling Akane? You're silly." Akane began to giggle incessantly.  
  
Ranma quickly wiped his sweat drop. "Er-you're an uncute tomboy who doesn't know how to cook, probably never will," Ranma added in thoughtfully, "and you're so flat chested and muscle-bound, I can't even begin to wonder how you're gonna attract someone."   
  
Akane blinked a few times, and looked unabashedly at Ranma. "I see." Ranma face-faulted to the floor.  
  
Akane stepped on him as she strode over to a tree. "Wow. What's this thing?" Akane kicked at it and mumbled, "It's solid hard." This time she poked at it.  
  
Ranma hit himself in the head. "Great! Now what am I gonna do?" He glanced over to see what his fiancé was now up to. She was picking a flower and sniffing it. "This thing smells so sweet. Do you wish to smell it as well?" Akane tried to give the flower to a squirrel, but the terrified squirrel tried to flee. Akane began to chase it crying out, "Smell this thing! What's wrong with you?" Akane flung the flower to the ground and frowned.  
  
"Stupid furry thing!"  
  
"Why doncha try 'stupid Akane'," Ranma sneered. Akane looked agitatedly at Ranma. "It's you again! Will you stop following me around please?"  
  
Ranma tried to ignore this statement, obviously hurt. "Well, it's not like I want to follow an uncute macho chick like you! It's because..." Ranma bit his tongue from progressing with his insults. "If I say something wrong. She might do something rash," realized Ranma.   
  
"What I mean is that I wanna hurt...HELP...y-y-y-…" Ranma took a deep breath, "y-y-you."  
  
Akane rolled her eyes in annoyance, dismissing Ranma's rare offer. "Why would you want to help me? You are weird other than being so very rude before."  
  
"I'm trying to be nice here," growled Ranma. "I shouldn't have even bothered with a dummy like you."   
  
"I don't even know you, yet you're still so rude!" Akane picked up a stone and cast it at Ranma's head. He fleetly dodged as he planned out a route to Dr. Tofu's place by guiding Akane there. Akane yelled, "Get back here you jerk!" She continued to pursue him aggressively, throwing sharp rocks at Ranma. Bouncing agile as cat from rooftop to rooftop, Ranma rubbed his swollen head as small stones bounced off it.   
  
"Will ya quit it already," shouted Ranma below to a huffing Akane.  
  
Ranma was overjoyed when he saw Dr. Tofu's place looming right up ahead. "Finally," murmured a bruised Ranma.   
  
He briskly hopped off a rooftop and grabbed Akane's hand. He began to try to haul her along. Akane began to pull back in earnest. "LET GO OF ME," she screamed, "HELP ME SOMEONE! AH!!"  
  
"Be quiet," hissed Ranma. "STOP IT! YOU MOLESTER!" Ranma halted all movement. He let go of Akane and turned to look at her. He hadn't realized that she had been crying, her tear soaked face being the evidence.   
  
"You think that I'm a molester," whispered a shocked Ranma.  
  
Akane eagerly nodded sniffling loudly. Ranma cast his head down and said, "Sorry, if I hurt ya, Akane. I...I didn't mean to."   
  
It was one thing with Akane being angry with him because he had been around a fiancé or two, but Akane thinking that he was a molester, a dangerous stranger nonetheless, was another issue. It deeply frightened him.  
  
"I'll take you home."  
  
"Home? Where's home?" Akane wiped her face as she cocked her head to the side in puzzlement.   
  
"With me...and the Tendos," Ranma said.   
  
Akane laughed. "Who're the Tendos?"  
  
"Don't you remember," asked Ranma hopefully, alreadly fully knowing the answer that would follow.  
  
"Who're the Tendos," Akane repeated.  
  
"You're family. Your pop and two sisters."  
  
"And who are you pigtailed-boy?"  
  
"I'm your fiancé."  
  
"Fiancé? What's a fiance?"  
  
"Someone you're gonna..um...m-marry, eventually.  
  
"Marry? Hey! I remember what marry means! People who marry," Akane scrunched up her nose trying to recall this small amount of knowledge, "love eachother! Am I right?   
  
"Yea..."  
  
"So...do you love me? I mean, you're my fiancé, right?"   
  
Ranma's ears reddened at this. "Huh? Well I-"  
  
"Do you? Answer me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"So I guess you don't like me at all, do you?  
  
"That's not it either!"  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
Ranma whole face was now maddeningly blushing.   
  
"I-I...well...I..."  
  
Akane shook her head back and forth.  
  
"Look, if ya tell me, I'll go to this 'home' that you told me about."  
  
"I do! OKAY?"   
  
Ranma screeched at last.  
  
Akane gawked at him, inspecting him up and down disbelievingly. "Is that so? Well 'fiancé', how do I know you're not lying?"   
  
Ranma sighed. "I swear I am not lying." He looked sincerely down at Akane. His large blue eyes made Akane feel strangely warm and fuzzy inside.   
  
In turn, Akane glared suspiciously at Ranma. "You better be not. Humph. Because if you are," Akane raised up her fist threateningly in front of Ranma's serious countenance.  
  
"I promise that I'm not."   
  
Akane, seeming satisfied with this answer requested,"Well then, take me home pig tailed boy. I'm getting tired." She yawned exhaustedly.  
  
Ranma scooped her up as she fell forward and began to snore softly. The trip home was uneventful as Ranma crept into Akane's room, his and Akane's arrival unnoticed by anyone. He tucked Akane into bed and watched her methodically breathe in and out. After a few moments had passed by, Ranma incoherently muttered, "Akane, I'm glad that when ya get your memory back, ya probably won't remember what happened today," Ranma twiddled his thumbs nervously, "cuz ::AHEM:: I'm just not ready to...well...ya know...tell ya." Mentioning this mere sentence was much too overwhelming, and Ranma left Akane's room silently, too embarrassed to say what he really desired to declare.  
  
As the door closed, Akane's eyes slowly opened. Smiling happily she finally went to sleep."   



End file.
